(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a magnetic oscillation metric controller, and more particularly, to one that drives a permanent magnet to displace by oscillation thus to retrieve changed signals for metric control.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
From the keyboard at the beginning, till the introduction of cabled mouse, wireless cable or optical mouse today, many peripherals to control movement of cursor or scroll bar on monitor have been available in the history of the development of computer with the primary purpose to control three mechanisms including movement of the cursor, scrolling the screen and clicking to select.
Given with the current mouse designed with lateral scrolling function as illustrated in FIG. 7 of the accompanying drawings, a scrolling wheel mechanism (A2) is comprised of a scrolling wheel in conjunction with electronic circuit board and grating sensor device (optical grating theories) disposed within the wheel, and the longitudinal metric control is achieved by rotation forward or backward of the scrolling wheel. The design focuses on the LH and RH lateral metric control. The design illustrated in FIG. 7 has lateral control achieved by LH or RH micro-switch through LH or RH deflective movement. As illustrated, a scrolling wheel mechanism (A2) provided on a carrying mechanism (A1) of a mouse relates to one control press bar (A4) each respectively extending from LH and RH along an outer frame (A3) in relation to a LH and a RH micro-switches (A5). When the scrolling wheel mechanism (A2) deflects to the left, the press bar (A4) to its right contacts the micro-switch (A5) provided on the right wall due to the level difference. If the scrolling wheel mechanism (A2) deflects to the right, the press bar to its right contacts the micro-switch (A5) provided on the right wall also due to the level difference, thus to achieve the mouse LH and RH lateral metric function.
However, the prior art is found with the following flaws:
1. Problems with the touch mechanism. The design with the micro-switch is found with many problems including the presence of the action spacing, lower sensitivity and short service life are observed with the touch mechanism of the micro-switch.
2. Greater force needed to touch the micro-switch. This makes the operation uncomfortable putting the design of the touch micro-switch under serious criticism and trial.
3. The limited mechanical service life. Any failure or poor contact due to tear and wear of any micro-switch will frustrate the control and operation, or even prevent the micro-switch useless, thus to shorten the service life of the oscillation metric control structure that essentially operates on the micro-switch.
4. Higher production cost and more workstations in the assembly. With the comparatively more precise and complicated design, significant increase of total production is taken for granted.
5. Larger size. A pair of press bars must be provided by respectively extending from both sides of the oscillation structure to touch corresponding LH and RH micro-switches to fail the compact requirements, thus making it difficult to apply in the construction of a small size such as the mouse.